fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Marvelous Melodies
Marvelous Melodies is an upcoming 3DS rhythm game developed by the same developers that brought you Rusty's Real Deal Baseball. The game follows the same basic premise as it's successor - you purchase games from Melody, a dance fanatic, that you can play on the Dancetendo 4DS. The haggling feature is reused in this game, as well as the games costing real money. Why else would the haggling feature return? Gameplay The map has the same basic layout as Rusty's Real Deal Baseball. There is a house and a shop, however there is also something new. A work building (explained later on). The first time you enter the shop you'll meet Melody, a bragging know-it-all that sells games for ridiculous prices so that she can earn the money she wants. She has nine kids (each nowhere near as selfish as their mom) and you must pick one to babysit. That kid will give you a tutorial on how to play the game, and steal a Dancetendo 4DS game from Melody without her noticing for you to play. Unlike Rusty's Real Deal Baseball, where the first game you got was but a demo, this kid sneaks out a full version of the first game in the shop. There are 13 games in all. These games are: Dance Master The only free game you are offered, Dance Master is a timed button-pressing game, much like the first game demo you are offered in Rusty's Real Deal Baseball was a timed button-pressing game. This time, you must press the buttons in time in order to play a song. Some are original and some are well-known, like the Super Mario Bros. or The Legend of Zelda main theme. Real Deal Dancing This is the only game where you're actually moving around. No, seriously. Place the real 3DS on a flat surface with the camera centered around your body and then copy the moves shown on screen. The moves are shown on the top screen while you are projected onto the bottom. The 3D cannot be turned on during this game as the screen will be blurry with 3D on when you are standing from far away. Karate Kings In this game you must press the L button (to chop) and the R button (to kick) the rocks. The rocks he the button you must press printed on them. Sometimes the rocks will get covered with a sheet, making this game similar to that of one that appeared in Rusty's Real Deal Baseball. Sheet Fleet In this game you dress up as a frog and are placed in a 2D underwater world that takes place on a piece of sheet music paper. You must swim up and down to swim into all the notes placed on the lines and play a song. You can't miss no more than three notes, which is going to be hard. Musical Quiz This one is for people who adore playing all kinds of Nintendo music. Here, you dress up as a penguin in a 3D world taking place on multiple iceberg platforms located in the ocean. You can only walk from one iceberg to the next by listening to a sample of a Nintendo song with the notes visible and then guessing what note comes next. Musical Roundup Hopefully this one will be less confusing to explain. This is a 2D game where your cowboy Mii is riding a horse and is equipped with a lasso. On the bottom screen there is a musical letter (A, F#, etc.) that you must lasso in. If you miss it, it's Game Over. Weaving Baton In this game your Mii is holding a baton and can use it like the Wind Waker in the Legend of Zelda game of the same name. There will be a series of notes to move your baton to on the bottom screen, and you must move them on the top screen. If you don't know what I am talking about, then look up something about the Wind Waker. You'll know! Conductor Business In this game you are a conductor. You must point to the group of musical instruments shown on screen to play a BEAUTIFUL song! Shadow Play Dancer In this game a shadowy figure will be dancing, and you must tilt the 3DS, shake the 3DS, use the control stick or press the buttons to copy what he is doing, like the Octopus Dance game in Nintendo Land. Musical Platformer The most expensive game in the shop, this game has five platforming levels where you make music with every step, jump, enemy kill and block hit. Musical Bingo This game is a friendly game of bingo, but revamped just a little. Now you must listen to an instrument and then place your bingo chip on the instrument you think you heard (if it is on your bingo card). Listen & Play The computer will play a little melody on the piano and you must repeat it back to him. It gets progressively harder. Musical Workshop The final game is simply jamming out on an instrument of your choice. Not only that, but you can play two instruments at once instead of one! New Features Other than the new games, Marvelous Melodies has some new features that weren't featured in Rusty's Real Deal Baseball. For one, there is a new job feature. If you enter the Work Building in the World Map you'll meet Rusty and can apply for his job of babysitting his young pups! And now it's not just one, but all nine. You must groom them, throw them toys and such for ten minutes straight real time. Of course, it's all worth it in the end, as you'll get paid twenty cents in eShop credit to spend in Melody's shop! Well, it's not much, but you're getting somewhere. Category:Games